The westerners secret
by skymaster23
Summary: When the group stops at a castle, they face a puzzle in the form of a young man. wait a minute, he's from where? Story revised, explanation on chap.4
1. Chapter 1

The westerner's secret

The show is not mine, simple as that. But Wilhelm, the dragon, lord Machiru, and Misc. ogre are.

* * *

Prologue 

It is midday, a group of people are walking toward along a street. They are being lead by a fellow in a cloak, to a european castle. The group is stopped by a guard carrying an arquebus, he is joined by a second. The hooded man motions for them to stop. "Hold sentry, we come with matters of the court".

The watchmen regard the speakers followers. "These companions of yours, what strange garb they bear".

"They are dignitaries from the new land to the east". The man says.

"The one reported by the portugese merchants?" The watchman asks, and the man nods.

They are allowed to pass, and are lead to the throne room. The master of the castle stands up, it is Charles the fifth, leader of the holy roman empire. The hooded man kneels, and the others bow down. They are asked to explain themselves, and the hooded one begins. After a while, he turns to on of his followers.

It is Kagome, dressed in a priestess's outfit. The scene cuts to an abandoned village, well save for the explosion of another demon. Kagome then takes a shard from what had been its chest. "One down, a hundred to go".

"I agree, but why would it choose this village?" Miroku asks, while Inuyasha answers "It just took it's last wrong turn is all".

As they leave, we see a figure come out of the treeline. He walks to the demons head and draws a symbol around it. "Speak creature, what happened here?"

Three hours, and 1 black cloud later the group stops at a village. "You say an angel was seen around here" miroku asks the village leader, who tells of a man in strange clothes having stopped there two days before.

"What makes you think he was an angel?" Kagome says.

"This being had robes like a priest, and a staff. It didn't have any rings however, only a colored stone. If that wasn't enough, there was his hair". He told them.

"His hair, how does that prove anything?" Inuyasha cuts in. The headman replies "You won't believe this, but it shone like the sun in the sky".

"Like the sun, where is this angel now, headman?" Miroku asks. "He left that way, in the direction of the nearby Machiru castle."

The group sets off, and reach the gate by evening. They are about to enter when they notice inuyasha is not with them. "Huh, aren't you coming?' The monk asks Inuyasha, who scoffs. "The hell with that, no way am i going any farther".

"Inuyasha grew up in a human enviroment with only his mother interacting with him, so its no wonder he's like this" Kagome tells him. "But you'll be alongside Miroku and me, the two of us can vouch for you can't we?"

Inuyasha hesitates, but continues with a sigh. They are greeted by lord Machiru. "So, you heard about the angel. Why should i tell you, when you travel with demons. Surely you didn't think i'd not notice simply because of sunset?" He balks and is about to send them away when a messenger shows up. They head to the gate to see a figure on horseback approaching.

"Lord, is that the one you spoke of?" Miroku asks, and the lord nods. "Do you think him a demon in disguise?"

"He has a presence, but not one i've seen before". He says, turning to kagome.

"He isn't carrying any jewel shards on him, how 'bout you?" She says to inuyasha.

"He has a human scent, but there's another mixed in. I know it, but from where?" He finishes. "You, horseman, who are you?"

When the rider doesn't answer, Inuyasha draws his sword. "You'd better say something or i use you for target practice".

The next thing we see, are the group imprisoned. Inuyasha in a hut with several charms on it, and the rest are in a similar hut with only one. The lord and some others are bowing to the figure. "Forgive us great one, we should have known better then to allow that wretched hanyou onto the grounds. We will put it to death at once".

Back to the gang, we see inuyasha grab the bars and get shocked. Shippo makes a mark in the ground, which represents his friends sixth attempt. They then notice the castle priest and two guards approach. "Excuse me, but are you here to let us go. Inuyasha didn't mean to cause any trouble" Kagome asks.

"Be that as it may, the angel wishes to speak with your Inuyasha" the priest tells her, when he speaks up "Feh, what makes you think i wont try to escape?"

"We have a barrier around the castle, that will be unlikely".

He is led inside to the room where the stranger is waiting, the two guards then shove him to the floor. As he rights himself, he is about to speak when he sees the person standing up. "Please, excuse me a moment" he says and goes outside the room, inuyasha is confused by this and uses his hearing: "...a guest soldier, i cannot question him with such treatment" he hears the stranger.

"But what he said-". first soldier.

"Was my fault, if i said something this could have been avoided". the stranger replies.

"He's just a hanyou, this would have happened anyway". second soldier remarks.

"Be silent, lest i turn you into something more befitting of your actions". the stranger finishes, and re-enters.

He takes his seat while inuyasha watches him. "Now then, onto the questions. Let us take turns, you may go first.".

"Me, well...why stand up for me, what are you?" Inuyasha asks. "You have a human presence, only halfway, but it cannot be denied. As for who i am, that must wait". The man says.

"Ok then, now for me. I understand you seek the pearl of spirits, what do you intend to do with it?" is his question.

"The pearl-you mean the jewel of four souls, whatever, im going to use it to be a full fledged demon". Inuyasha says.

The man flinches at that, and heads to the door, when there is a crash. "Was ist los" the man says. "vas what?" Inuyasha asks, but is drowned out by another crash. They head outside to find an ogre bash some archers, the man calls for the guard captain. "Order your bowmen back, have them regroup into two rows".

Inuyasha and the man take cover behind a shed, and the latter reaches into his pocket. "I just need to get my sword, then-hey, those are acorns. so your just a fox, i should-" inuyasha starts. "Be quiet and watch". the man interrupts, as he rushes past and throws them at the ogre. When it get closer the nuts burst open and vines come out, trapping it.

The man then shouts to the archers to fire, first line, second line, and repeat. It goes on five times, until the man orders a ceasefire. "I will finish this beast off". he tells them, but as he approaches a swarm comes out of nowhere and attack the vines. The ogre is free, and swings at the man, who barely gets a shield up. However, the force of the blow sends him into the castle. "Monkeyman lie, him no challenge". The ogre says, but before it can continue, a bright light flashes from the castle. It is then broken apart, by a dragon.

* * *

end of chapter 1. read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

The westerner's secret

* * *

In the last chapter, we discover the identity of the young man who was following us. But even then things are unclear. The clothes he had were those one would expect of a renaissance-era horseback rider. His hair, blonde is tied back in a mini ponytail, and he sounds like shiro amada from 08th ms team.

* * *

We see a birds eye view of the fight at the castle, and the castle itself being busted open. In it's place, 'Another demon, was that, yes, thats the other scent that this yellow haired guy had on him. but Miroku said he didnt sense anything' Inuyasha thought as he noticed the shadow of the ogre's club under him. As it was collecting itself, the dragon had shook the last of the main homestead of it's back. Then it turned to its left, and let out a bellow to signal its intent. 

At the same time that was going on, Miroku and lord Machiru were running to where Kagome was hiding. "Kagome, do you know what that is?" Miroku asks. She looks at the dragon, which has just been hit on the shoulder, with a frightened face and turns to the lord. "Listen, we all have to leave. Tell everyone to get away as fast as they can". she says.

He nods and give the order to evacuate. Once everyone is at a safe distance, they begin to watch the battle. "How did that demon get inside the castle, i wonder?" Miroku says to himself. "It's not a demon. That thing is a dragon". Kagome says. "A dragon, that beast, but dragons don't look like that". Machiru adds.

Another sound interrupts them, it's the ogre being bitten by the dragon. It then lets go and opens it mouth to fire an energy blast. The ogre loses its club and trips over a wall. The dragon moves toward it and is about to fire again when its opponent grabs it by the neck, then tosses the dragon on its side and grabs it by the tail. "Haha, you go bye now". the ogre says as twirls around two times and lets go. The dragon is sent flying, but gets its bearings. It now has the advantage and takes it, big time.

The dragon turns around and fires again at the ogre, who manages to dodge, but this was a distraction. The dragon starts to dive down and claws at the ogre's arm, which is now useless. It turns about for another pass, this time it gets into what seems to be a landing position. It slams feet first into the ogre sliding atleast 26 yards, and clamps down on the ogres arm, removing it at the elbow.

"I'll never pick up a drumstick ever again" Kagome remarks as she puts her hand to her mouth. As the ogre grabs at the dragon again, it starts to throttle it until its own throat is seized. Then with one last twitch, the clash is finished, the dragon then lumbers off.

"Oh, my poor home", The lord says as he picks up what used to be his front door. "This must be some punishment for letting that demon walk in here". He says as his eyes start overflowing and begins pointing to Inuyasha, only to see him and the others far in the distance. "Well we wont be visiting here anytime soon". says Shippo.

"Humph, i told you all we shouldn't have stopped there in the first place". Inuyasha says, glaring at Miroku, who glances down in shame. "Hey, Kagome". Shippo says. "What is it?". "What happened to that person?". He said again. "Thats right, he got thrown into the castle just before that monster came out". she said as she took off in the direction the dragon went.

After three minutes, the group followed inuyasha's sniffer to a small lake where the scent ended, but the dragon was nowhere to be found. In its place was that person, taking a water skin from a horse's saddle bag. "Huh, you followed him all the way here?" he said as he sat down.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, listen, you've been one question after another and im tired of it. so you spill it or i'll do it for!" Inuyasha says as he grabs him by the collar. "Inuyasha, sit". Kagome says, causing the man to jump back in surprise and reach for his scabbard. (note-another word for sheath). While Inuyasha gets up, the man sits back down. "Very well, If you want the story, i shall oblige."

"Your from the lands across the sea?" Inuyasha says. "You heard of them, inuyasha?" kagome asks. "I remember something about it, when kikyo was still alive, she came back from a trip to some neighboring village with a horse and cart that she didn't leave with. She said there was this merchant being robbed. She helped him, and he let her take a bunch of clothes, for herself and kaede. Well, that and this square thing with strings on it for me, i forget the name of it though". he said. The next question was Miroku's.

"You say you came by ship, where did this ship come from?". "It was a British merchant vessel, i came aboard by request of Kaiser Charles the fifth". Shippo then cut in, "What sort of name is that?". "The empire where the sun does not set". Kagome says just as suddenly. "What, how is that possible". miroku asks, looking to Kagome, then to Wilhelm.

"It is merely a saying, it refers to the size of monarchy that my country is part of". he explains. "What is the name of this empire?". miroku replies. "It is the Holy Roman Empire, and Charles the fifth is the current ruler."- Wil. "And what about you, why would you come here all the way from Germany?" kagome asks.

"So, you know my language, and my homeland, are you a mage as well?" he said. "A-a, you mean your a wizard, but that, that dragon?" she says studdering. "Yes, i am Wilhelm Steirle. The dragon you saw was Kharuzad, an illusion, it requires much concentration to summon him, because of that, it is a spell i rarely use". he says.

"Then that explains those acorns you used earlier?" inuyasha asks. "Quite right, only they were walnuts, not acorns. that reminds me, why did you call me a fox back there, Inuyasha?". he asks back. "That's because of me, usually stuff like that is used as fox magic". shippo tells him as he jumps into the bike basket.

"Is that what you are, i was under the impression that you were a squirrel, little girl". He says to the child as he unties the horse. "Im a boy" Shippo huffs. "Heh, squirrel girl, i gotta remember that one". Inuyasha says, followed by kagome. "Sit boy". wilhelm backs up again, "T'would be wise, never to trifle with a woman, it seems". the wizard says, finishing the proverb to be with a sweatdrop.

"That giant was sent by a demon?". Wilhelm is told. "It must have been, i heard it mention a monkey. Naraku take different forms, thats how he made kikyo seal me to a tree for fifty years. And those wasps, they couldnt have showed up on their own". Inuyasha replies.

They then tell him of their travels. "You mistook him for _Oda _nobunaga, you should have noticed that difference a mile off". Wilhelm scoffs. "Does that mean you met oda nobunaga?" Kagome asks with envy. "I did, and i regret every second of it. He was rather eager to know of the land beyond the sea, as he called it. I described to him the history of the many monarchies, and the effects of the renaissance. He was quite eager to know of christianity, but was much more eager for knowledge of our military capabilities. It was at that point where he became somewhat over eager. Personally i found his brother nobuyuki to be much more humble, I suggested Nobunaga to act more like him, He suggested i should drop dead. I for one find this amari's opinion quite truthful". He said.

"Sounds like two other brothers i know". Kagome said as they enter the village. "Ye return do thee. Huh, who might this person be, Kagome?" Kaede asks. "I could ask the same, i am Wilhelm steirle, of Wittenberge, Germany". as he dismounts and does a flourish. "I am Kaede, the priestess of this village". She says as she bows.

She heads to her place, the group starts eating, and wilhelm brings the story inuyasha mentioned. "Ah yes, i too remember that day, Kikyo told me the merchant's name was Enrique. She bought 6 things from him, two pairs of clothes for both of us, a figure of cloth called a doll for me, and the box with strings, was this". Kaede said as she lifted a piece of the floor, and pulled something out.

Wilhelm recognized it at once. "Ach so, why its a Hakkebrett". "A haka-bread, i don't think she called it that". Inuyasha says. "Thats because the word is doucemelle, so says the plate beneath it". Kaede says as she shows them. "It seems in fairly good condition, considering the age. Have you the hammer's as well, Priestess?" The wizard asks.

"Aye, but not the original's. After a ceremony about thirty years ago a young dragon appeared, it made off with the hammers you spoke of, and a few other items before we could stop it". She says as she hands them over. "An excellent replacement, i shall try them out, with the organ song, Spanyoler Tancz". He says as he begins.

While the performance goes on, we see Naraku overlooking the hut. "So both of them survived, and Inuyasha has a brother does he?". Is all he says as he runs off.

* * *

So ends chapter two. Read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

The westerners secret

* * *

The gang is on the road again, having left the village and eventually they come across a fork in the road. "Which way should we go?" Shippo says. "It will be this way, friends" Miroku announces, pointing left. "It sounds like you've been this way before". Kagome says. 

"Thats because i have, there is a good sized town not far from here". The ever "crafty" monk informs them as Inuyasha stares at him, suspicion on his face. Miroku leads the way and they follow, well three of them anyway. "Huh, hey aren't you coming with us". Shippo says, as the wizard takes the other path.

"Im afraid not, i have other matters to attend to". He tells the fox child. Shippo looks to his friends and then to Wilhelm, until he appears to have made a decision and jumps out of the basket. "Wait, you know a lot of magic spells, don't you?" He asks. "I do, why the sudden interest, little friend?". Wilhelm says as he dismounts and kneels.

"I, well, i want to know if you could teach me some of these spells of yours!". the fox kit answers, to everyones surprise. Wilhelm stands up and thinks over the offer. "You sure you wish to do this, the arcane arts are not for simple amusement". He tells the boy. "I understand, but that won't make me back down, i'm gonna be the greatest fox demon ever". Shippo declares, as his friends all smile at him, Inuyasha especially, though he hides it by being behind the other two.

"Wait, did you just say your a demon?" Wilhelm says turning to Inuyasha. "That means your one as well?" he reaches for his sword, when Kagome gets in front of him. "Please stop, not all demons are like the ones your familiar with" She tells him. "She's right, if Inuyasha wished to harm you he, by his nature, would have done so long ago" Miroku says, backing her up.

Wilhelm stops to consider their words, and relents. "Perhaps your right, i have been here for a year now, and have only had to fend off six of the beasts, no make that seven, if you include that ogre the other day". He admits and returns his attention to Shippo. "So then, are you willing to sever your part in this fellowship?" Wilhelm asks of him. The fox kit turns to them and jumps into Kagomes arms.

"Kagome, i want to thank you for taking me in. Im sorry i tried to steal the jewel shards from you." He says. She goes into the mother act. "No, you don't have to apologize for any of it. I would have gladly done it". she says, and he turns to Inuyasha. "And you, you helped beat the thunder brothers who killed my father". He finishes.

"Feh, i would of run 'em through even if you weren't involved". Inuyasha tells him. "Lie all you want, but im grateful either way". Shippo tells him. "I'll keep watch on him you have my word, all of you. Come Shippo, we must be off. I wish you the best, may your quest be a swift one, auf Wiedersehen". Wilhelm says as he and his new learner ride off. After ten minutes of riding, the wizard and fox child stop out of hunger. Wilhelm watches his charge head to the river bank, and walk in. "Taking a bath, are you?" he asks. "No, im gonna catch some fish". he is told. "You mean by tickling them out, i get it" Wilhelm says in understanding. "Tickling them?" Shippo replies.

"It's an expression, i take it you've not heard of a fishing pole?". A sideways nod is the response. "well, i will just need a branch then". Wilhelm says, looking around. He has to take one off a tree, then takes a small box out of the saddle bag. There is a string and hook in it which he ties to the branch, he then digs in the dirt for a worm. "Once you have it put together like this, you just let it sink like this and wait". Wilhelm says, lowering the pole.

After a half hour, the fish are all gone, and Shippo stands. "Ok, now how about those lessons". He said. "Not just yet". Wilhelm replies, causing Shippo to collapse. "I'd like to see what you can do on your own, first". Wilhelm continues. "Hm, that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Shippo says as he crack's his knuckles, with no effect at all, and shows his new mentor all he has.

"That's a bit different from what i expected, not bad shippo". He says as Shippo swells with pride. "Now i think i should show you what a fully fledged wizard can do. Your fox fire is quite impressive in its own right, you can summon it, but can you wield it?", Wilhelm says as he points his palm toward the campfire.

To Shippo's amazement, the flames form into a pillar and dance's through the air until wilhelm raises his palm upwards, at which point it takes the form of a ball and begins to shrink, then vanish. The fox has little time to be impressed, when the ground begins shaking. "Im namen was-?" Wilhelm starts to say when they spot the cause of the disturbance. It's Sesshomarus giant.

'my god, even Kharuzad isn't that big.' Wilhelm thinks, when he is suddenly bitten and smacks his neck, and see's a green speck in his hand. "It's Myoga, why are you here". shippo says. "Im here cause i spotted Sesshomaru approaching and decided to tell master Inuyasha". the old flea tells him. "Sezo..., thats what Kagome called Inuyasha's brother, but they don't look alike at all". Wilhelm says. "Thats ses-sho-maru, and that giant isn't him, it's just carrying him". Myoga says, hopping up and down.

"This Sesshomaru, do he and Inuyasha meet up with each other often". Wilhelm asks. "Hm, more like beat up each other". Myoga remarks. "You mean there's going to be a fight?" asks wilhelm. "Yeah, Sesshomaru is after inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga". Shippo says.

"Then we must warn them at once". Says the wizard as he mounts his horse. After twelve minutes of riding they are stopped by a sight neither will ever forget, as they watch the giant demon bash the mountain. "Look at that, all those demons, they outnumber the stars in the sky!". Wilhelm says before a blinding flash of light strikes down every last one.

"Shippo, get off. I sense great evil before us, it will be no place for a child". the wizard tells him, after seeing the giant fall. "No way, i saw my father used as a belt right in front of me. I have nothing to lose now". He says back. "This is not a good idea, just keep out of sight as best you can". Wilhelm says and continues.

As the pair arrive, they see inuyasha's wrist getting burned by someone in a white robe. Wilhelm stops and turns to shippo. "Is that sesshomaru, but you said he was Inuyasha's Brother". He whispers after he dismounts, not noticing sesshomaru turning around. "Thats what Kagome said, but this is the first time i, huh-dahhh". Shippo says when he see's that same attack approaching, Wilhelm just manages to grab the boy and get away as the horse is incinerated.

"Shippo, go find cover now". Wilhelm tells him. He then puts his hands together and with a flick of the wrist what looks like a slingshot made of lightning shows up, as he spins it the ball gets bigger and he send it flying.

The Dai-youkai simply raises the tetsusaiga, blocking the shot. 'A distraction, as if i would waste fathers sword on a useless fox'. He thinks, noticing that he didn't even feel an impact. Inuyasha then charges, but he vanishes. Wilhelm wonders what happened, when the crystal on his staff glows and shines a light 5 degrees to the left where a white blur is seen. He turns and launches a blue bolt in the opposite direction, it explodes as it hits the ground, but Sesshomaru is slightly faster, and leaps into the air. Wilhelm puts his barrier up, and block's two blows, when he drops the shield and shoots an energy beam, while sesshomaru turns the tetsusaiga enough to send the blast off to the side.

"Hm, unexpected i'll admit, but your still no match for me". Sesshomaru says, glancing at the newcomer. "Explain yourself, i am told you are of common blood to Inuyasha, yet you would so readily do away with him. For what reason does this treachery exist?" Wilhelm says back.

He is then smacked in the side by Jaken. "How dare you say that lord Sesshomaru is capable of treachery, you foolish human". The German responds by bashing Jaken on the head with the bottom of his own staff. "His own family is the target, no greater treason can exist, goblin." He says as he tosses the vassal toward Miroku.

"Inuyasha is a pathetic hanyou who doesn't deserve this" Sesshomaru says of the tetsusaiga, "Why father would deem him worthy is beyond me." He continued. Wilhelm then replied, "Tis not Inuyasha's decision then. You seem to be a noble, yet by manner would punish a blindman for his misfortune".

Sesshomaru looks at the tetsusaiga. "You are saying that i, Sesshomaru am the unworthy one?". He says and turns to the wizard, who responds, "No. It's just that you should not judge others so swiftly, for when your judgement comes, on what events will your verdict be based?".

Sesshomaru is silent. "Blades of blood". They hear, and turn to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru blocks and turns to Wilhelm. 'He thinks i was stalling, Inuyasha you fool' He thinks as the elder brother rushes toward him, but he gets away at the last second with a twirl of his cloak.

* * *

Thats chapter three down. Now read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

The westerners secret

Now accepting anon reviews, which i had been blocking. I forgot that, sorry all.

* * *

Sometime later, Sesshomaru was beaten back, and Kagome sent away. 

'So much damage, and not just physically, what keeps him going' Wilhelm thinks as he watches inuyasha shove a tree down the well. "Will you not reconsider this, Inuyasha?", "It's better this way, for all of us Miroku".

"Can you be sure, i understand your reasoning, but this only changes our priorities". Wilhelm says to him.

"If you understand, shut up. My only priority is hunting down Naraku". Inuyasha shoots back. Miroku says "I too want to slay him. In order to lift the fifty year curse on my hand".

"Miroku. Im not good at thinking, you think of something".

The wizard then looks up. "Fifty years, Inuyasha, you said thats when Naraku engineered the events that got you sealed, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I get it, so you've met Naraku then?" Miroku says.

Inuyasha looks at both of them. "Well...even if i did, he was disguised as Kikyo. I don't know what he looks like".

"Kikyo, why take her appearance anyway. I think we are in need of some sisterly advice" Wilhelm says, as he heads to the village. The three of them reach kaede's place, she eventually leads them to Onigumo's cavern.

"Oh please, this Onigumo of yours was human, no way he could have anything to do with Naraku!" Inuyasha tells her.

"Regardless, we should check the inside" Miroku says to them, as they head in, they see evidence of a massive fire.

"Something strange, the torch here fell, but this blaze was much to great for it to be the cause." Wilhelm said as they reach the resting place. "And what of this dead spot, Priestess Kaede?" Miroku adds.

"This is where Onigumo rested, how can it..." she starts when they notice a pulse of energy from the wizard.

"Wilhelm, Hey, wake up" Says Inuyasha, smacking his shoulder, and the wizard snaps out of it. "Huh, w-what. did i...Miroku, you sense it right?" He asks.

"Yes, this can only be a demons spirit, but after all this time?" The monk says, when Shippo is heard. He's being chased by Royakan's wolves, which are dispatched by Inuyasha.

"Aren't you the demon guardian, Royakan" Kaede asks the attacker, who describes his intention.

"Inuyasha, you cannot fight, so don't. Miroku, lets go" Wilhelm says, only to see Inu charge past. He makes another slash and falls.

"That fool, Miroku, be ready" Wilhelm says as he rushes forward, Royakan tries to crush him, but he stops and rolls to the left.

"Hand of earth, awaken" he says, tapping his staff onto the ground. A tremor begins, and as the staff glows, an arm rises from just in front of the demon. It reaches for him, but he gets away before it hits. "Now, do it miroku!"

Miroku nods, and opens his wind tunnel, but the demon gets away. Later that night, the injured Inuyasha is shut in the hut, and the three humans are in discussion. "So we know Royakan will return, how do we defend against him?" Wilhelm asks.

"I could render the hut invisible, but only as far as sight, and he could still pass. Kaede, could you set up a barrier as well?" Miroku starts.

"Aye, but that would take both our efforts" She states, and Wilhelm finishes. "Thats where i come in, i will hold the demon off until Inuyasha is recovered".

On cue, shouting is heard from the hut. They check on him, and as he makes for the door, the monk and wizard hold their staves to his head and push him back.

When Royakan appears, he finds only Wilhelm waiting for him. "Grr, where is Inuyasha, mortal?" Royakan spits out.

"He is no concern to you, you whose life is undone." The wizard replies, and taps his staff again.

The arm appears and speeds toward the demon, but this time he stops it on his own. Wilhelm is taken aback, but puts more effort into it. Royakan is pushed back a little bit, yet regains his foothold.

'He just, i thought it was just the first shard affecting his appearance, he must have another'. he thinks to himself. The arm crumbles away, sending Royakan off balance, wilhelm uses this to conjure his slingshot. But rather then strike him, the shot expands into a cage of electricity which then begins to close in on the wolf demon. It doesnt get very far however, when a spear passes right infront of Wilhelms face, who falls backward, and the spell is canceled.

The wizard gets up and turns to see where the spear came from, but is backhanded by the demon, who then smashes the hut. Inuyasha tries to attack again, but is tossed aside, losing the jewel, causing Shippo to run interference from Royakan and several newcomers. Wilhelm tells Miroku to join inu, while he and Kaede fight the wasps and wolves.

"Inuyasha is fighting so poorly, is he dying?" the wizard asks as he takes out his short sword.

"His slow movements aren't simply due to his injury" The old priestess answers, "It's Kagome. Without Kagome, he's unable to realize his true power".

"So no incentive, verdammt dumkopf. If we die here, i'll kill him so hard..." he mutters to himself, as he drops a walnut. This one sprouts into a bush, which spins like Shippo's top, shooting its leaves like arrows and destroying two/thirds of Narakus insects. Inuyasha then says Kagome is back.

"Hey! At least finish him off" Miroku and Wilhelm say when they notice Royakan behind them. After Inuyasha knocks him out, Kagome sense's something. "Huh, there are jewel shards nearby, alot of 'em, there!"

Wilhelm turns to where his staff dropped when he was hit by Royakan, and it flies into his hand. He swings it horizontally where Kagome is looking, and shoots off a wave of flames, which incinerates the grass, showing a lump of white fur.

"I knew you were nearby. You are Naraku!" Inuyasha says.

"This is him, i cant say i expected to meet you so soon". Miroku adds as he and the others arrive.

He gives the story of his plot to take the jewel.

"Damn you, you dare call all this punishment?!" Inuyasha yells. Naraku only grins. "Of course, the jewel is mine, so it is only natural".

He turns to Miroku and Wilhelm. "You must be wondering how you two fit in, am i right?", "Beads on your hand?, you must be related to that 'monk' i once fought". He says, faltering a bit on the word monk.

Then he turns to Wilhelm, "And you. The apprentice of ole sir Applegate, they who ended the dragon at the cost of their lives". He mocked.

"After Kikyo wasted her chance, i ran into your grandfather. He came after me several times, until i gave him the curse. Eventually, i went to her gravesite to see if the jewel might be there."

Wilhelm spoke up. "You assumed the jewel hid itself, and when the search for any artifact or spells that could find its hiding place led you to europe..."

"Yes, Kharuzad became my first minion, Applegate, my second".

As in the cave, Wilhelm then gives off another pulse, only this one much stronger. "Inuyasha, Miroku, stand back" He says, not breaking his gaze on Naraku.

He raises his staff, and makes a circle in the air. A ring of light is formed, which flys over Naraku. "Lord above, borne is the ring of truth. Let shed the mask of evil, and grant us, revelation!" he calls out as the ring becomes a pillar, which surges downward, but Naraku only chuckles.

"No, i have much to do before showing my face. If anyone needs a revelation, it is you, Kharuzad" He says as he stands. As this happens, Wilhelms staff starts shaking. He tries to steady it, when it shatters, and the spell is sent back. What just happened doesnt even register on Wilhelms mind as it hits him head on, and causing an explosion.

"Wilhelm, dammit" Inuyasha says. 'The dragon, he said it was fake, but how would Naraku know about it?'

This is answered when they see a form in the pillar. It's Wilhelm, he is on his knees. They can only watch as his eyes start flashing, his shouts then change to the roaring of the dragon from the castle, followed by the rest of him.

'It's just like with Sesshomaru, He didn't summon that dragon, he became it' Kagome thinks as the dragons wings fan out. Kharuzad turns to its first target.

"Na-Naraku" The dragon shouts as he claws at the demon, sending a big patch of earth flying, but its a miss.

"Oh, so you remember me, do you. It's been too long, my friend" Naraku mocks him again.

Kharuzad then fires down at him, Naraku evades, but the breath weapon follows until he is cornered. The dragon walks toward him, "Looks like i have nowhere to go, and i suppose your going to crush me, go ahead".

'Hm, what could he be-' Kaede thinks when she lets out a gasp. "Inuyasha, the demon means to consume the dragon, we must not allow this".

"You dont gotta tell me twice" He says as he charges. "Hey Naraku, eat this instead, you bastard".

He slashes at Naraku, hacking up his monkey suit. Naraku sends out the miasma in response, and as he vanishes, Inuyasha sees the burn mark.

'That dammed Naraku got away', "Come back and fight" he shouts, when Kharuzad does the same and turns to them.

He glares at the group, and stomps at them. "Inuyasha's interruption must have really upset him" Shippo says.

Kharuzad thrusts head first at them, almost getting Kagome.

"Kagome, that son of a..." Inuyasha shouts. He runs toward him, the dragon sees this and turns toward him, Inuyasha bashes into him with his shoulder with enough force that Kharuzad is sent on his back. But he is not out yet. He then rights himself, and begins another energy attack. At the same time, Inuyasha gets up and raises tetsusaiga. He swings away, making it windscar vs. dragonfire.

"That attack again?" Kagome says. "Their evenly matched".

"No, i think the winner is about to be decided". Miroku comments. He is soon proven right as the two energies reach critical mass, and erupt.

* * *

So ends chapter 4. Read and review. Any flames from now on will only pollute the jewel shards. 


End file.
